charbythevampiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Quixoto
Devil-Eyes Quixoto as he is known in comic for his scary glowing eyes or more simply Q as he is affectionately known to the fans is Charby's Vampire dad and he loves Charby like a viral infectious growth which is about how he views Charby. Devil-Eyes Quixoto is an Ancient vampire which means he is younger than the dawn of time but older than dirt, really we're not clear on the specifics except to say whatever it is that makes vampires bad*** Q was first in line so he got a double serving. Q is also something of a people lover as he pretty much refuses to eat anything else, with children being his preference. To top off this lovely package Q has the power to mess with people's minds which does frequently. Q is the closest CTV has to a complete monster but really that is why we love him! Quixoto in CTV Not much is known about Q before he met Charby around the time of colonial America. Q first meets Charby as the latter was escaping into the American wilderness from hi s former pirate home. Q welcomes him to America by way of tearing out this throat and tossing him by the wayside for his pet bear to eat. This act of casual carelessness would go on to haunt him for all time. Charby revived as an Elite Vampire before the bear could eat him and quickly became the new terror of Kellwood Forest leaving Devil-Eyes Quixoto to be largely forgotten by the residents of Kellwood Forest. His reputation as the most dangerous creature in the forest was quickly replaced as him being simple the sire of the "Little Devil" making him loathe Charby even more. Sire attachment doesn't seem to have taken hold in the case of Charby as the feeling is mutual. Hundreds of years later Q turns up again and gained a small measure of revenge against Charby by attacking and killing Victoria as an object lesson to Charby before tossing her corpse at Charby and vanishing into the night. He next turned up in a sleazy bar where he grouchily chatted up Uma which resulted in her drugging him and beating him into unconsciousness. It turned out Uma was working for King Rodericke and Q remained Rodericke's captive for some time. Strangely this didn't seem to bother him all that much as when Zerlocke was thrown in as his cellmate he proceeded to rant against Charby, rather than Rodericke, when Zerlocke brought the Vampirate up. When Charby and Zeno attacked the vampire king, Charby cut a bloody swath to Q intent on taking revenge upon him, but a large dose of snarky disdain and a small burst of psychic powers dissuaded Charby from killing Quixoto and Q took the chance to escape. Quixoto next showed up riding through the woods on an Each Usige when he came across the Adria shortly after she suffered a painful and humiliating attack from Zerlocke. Q making perhaps the worse character judgement of his life offered his gentlemanly assistence to the vampiress in an attempt to impress her and was shortly there after chained to one of the walls in the Elites headquarters for his trouble. Q once again seemed not overly bothered by his imprisonment and rather than using his power to escape, instead entertained himself by playing mind games with his captors. Quixoto became very interested in one elite in particular, the vegetarian Vita Camrose his chief interogator, and began making overtures towards her evidently hoping opposites would attract. The elites put this to good use and got Vita to go with him to King Samrick's Party where he performed several favors for them such as adjusting Zeno's memories. His good behavior though came to an end when he finally came face to face with Charby. Charby tried to attack him with a hook but was no match for Quixoto's psyhic powers and would have been quickly reduced to a drooling vegetable if not for Victor who managed to take Q by surprise and proceeded to beat the hell out of Quioxoto. Victor seemed intent on beating Quixoto to death but was called off by the elite, however not before giving Q a parting shot. After the meeting Vita saw to Q's injuries and proceeded to berate him for attacking Charby and accused him of turning Zeno against Charby. Q protested he had nothing to do with Zeno's attack at the meeting. Q confessed he was in fact scared by what he found in Zeno's mind and told Vita he wasn't wanted by the Elites for his Psychic powers but rather for a secret he knew about the original elite Cyril. He shared some sort of vision with Vita but it was interrupted by a jealous Nikodemus who thought Q was attacking Vita. This actually worked in Q's favor as Nikodemus's angry outburst followed by his inability to express his feelings sent Vita flying into Q's arms to kiss him. It may or may not have only been to hurt Nikodemus but Q didn't complain. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Kingdom Category:Antagonists Category:The Deep Forest Category:Ancient Category:Characters